Dark Adventure OVA 4 Battle of Gods
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: It has been three months since Ice told Dark and his friends about his past. Ice and his allies are going to fight Dark and friends.


At Ice's base

"It has been three months since I told Dark and his friends about my past right Zenrus said Ice". "Yeah I know Ice said Zenrus". "Master Ice; Riku and Rika needs you said Mephiles". "Mephiles can you watch Fang and Seelkadoom for me said Ice". "Sure I can Ice said Mephiles".

After Ice left

"I hope these two wake up soon said Mephiles". "Both Fang and Seelkadoom are now a awake said Ice's computer". "Good now they are awake said Mephiles". "Where are we said Fang and Seelkadoom.

"You guys in a base said Mephiles". "Who are you said Fang and Seelkadoom". "I'm Mephiles The Dark said Mephiles". "Mephiles; Who revived us said Fang and Seelkadoom". "The one revived you guys is Ice The Icehog said Mephiles". "Mephiles; Why did Ice revive us said Fang and Seelkadoom". "Fang and Seelkadoom; The reason why Ice revived you guys is because he wants you guys to kill Luna The SnowWolf and Frann The Hedgehog said Mephiles". "No Mephiles! said Fang and Seelkadoom". "Why not Fang and Seelkadoom! Said Mephiles". "The reason why we not kill them is because they are our love one's said Fang and Seelkadoom". "Fang and Seelkadoom; I will make you guys kill your love one's said Mephiles". "Seelkadoom let's escape said Fang". "Okay Fang said Seelkadoom". "You guys will not escape from me said Mephiles".

A few hours later on the outskirts of Yuki City.

"We managed to escape from Mephiles….. said Fang". "Yeah I know Fang…. said Seelkadoom". "I better take these guys to Dark's house said an unknown voice".

Later that night at Dark's House

"Where are we said Seelkadoom and Fang". "You guys are awake said Dark". "Brother! said Luna". "Luna! said Fang". "Fang; how revived you and Seelkadoom? said Luna". "Ice revived me and Seelkadoom said Fang". "Fang; Why did Ice revived you guys said Dark". "Dark; the reason why Ice revived Seelkadoom and I is because he wanted us to kill our loved one's said Fang". "Seelkadoom; There is someone that wants to see you said Luna". "Okay Luna said Seelkadoom". "Hi there brother said an unknown voice". "Frann! said Seelkadoom". "Long time no see brother said Frann".

"Same you too Frann said Seelkadoom". "Father; Who this said a young brown hedgehog". "Yuji; This is your uncle Seelkadoom The Hedgehog said Frann". "Hi there uncle seelkadoom said Yuji". "Hello Yuji said Seelkadoom". "Father Mother! said young black and purple snowwolf". "Yuto! Why are you awake said Fang and Luna". "I heard you guys talking and that woke me up said Yuto". "Okay Yuto said Luna and Dark". "Mother; "Who is that black and blue snowwolf over there said Yuto". "That black and blue snowwolf over there is your uncle Fang said Luna". "Hi there uncle Fang said Yuto". "Hello there Yuto said Fang". "Fang and Seelkadoom; Are you guys our side? said Yuto". "Yes we are Yuto said Seelkadoom and Fang". "Yeah said Yuto". "It is time for you to go back to bed said Dark". "Okay Father said Yuto".

After Yuto lefted

"Fang and Seelkadoom; We will let you guys rest and we will get other friends to see you guys in the morning said Luna, Dark and Frann". "Okay Luna, Dark and Frann said Fang and Seelkadoom".

The next morning

"So Fang are you surprised that you are a uncle said Shark". "Yes Shark said Fang". "Fang; who else did Ice revived? said Shark". "Shark; Ice revived Mephiles said Fang". "No way! said Shark". "He almost killed Seelkadoom and I said Fang". "Fang; Do you know what Ice's plans are? said Shark". "No I do not Shark said Fang". "Okay Fang said Shark". "So Shark what are we going to do next said Night". "Night; We are going protect to Yuki City from Ice and his allies said Night". "Yes Night said Shark". "Okay Night said Shark". "Who will protect the children Shark? Said Luna". "Luna; Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, E123 Omega, Cream, Tails and Rouge will be protecting the children while we are fighting Ice and his allies said Shark". "Okay Shark said Luna". "You guys! Let's be ready to fight Ice and his allies said Dark". "Okay Dark! said Shark and friends".

Somewhere between life and death.

"Father! said a gray and blue hedgehog". "What's wrong Jun said Izanagi".

"Father; I just found out Mother is working with Ice and his allies said Jun".

"No way! said Izanagi". "Father; What should we do now? Said Jun". "Jun; We should to Yuki City and find Dark The SnowWolf said Izanagi". "Okay Father said Jun".

At Ice's base

"Mephiles! How dare you let Seelkadoom and Fang said Zenrus". "I'am sorry Master Zenrus said Mephiles". "Your attacks will be for forgiving said Zenrus". "Thank you Master Zenrus said Mephiles". "You are welcome Mephiles said Zenrus". "Master Ice and Zenrus! said a green wolf".

"What is it Kaze said both Ice and Zenrus". "Jun and Izanagi are in Yuki City! said Kaze". "What! said both Ice and Zenrus". "Master Ice and Zenrus; What are we going to do said Kaze". "Kaze; Go get everyone bring them here! said both Ice and Zenrus". "Okay Master Ice and Zenrus said Kaze".

30 minutes later

"We are here Master Ice and Zenrus said Kaze, Kota, Tarou, Asahi, Shun, Lambda, Rean and Iblis". "Father and Zenrus; We are here as well said Rika and Riku". "Kaze, Kota, Tarou, Asahi, Shun, Lambda, Rean, Iblis, Kaze, Mephiles, Rika, Riku, Azuma and X; Are we going to attack Yuki City and we are going to kill Dark and his friends said Zenrus and Ice". "Okay Master Zenrus and Ice; Kaze, Kota, Tarou, Asahi, Shun, Lambda, Rean, Iblis, Kaze, Mephiles and Azuma". "Okay father and Zenrus said Rika and Riku".

Somewhere unknown

"Ice and his allies have made their move said grey wolf". "Okay Sister said blue snowwolf. "Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi; Only we help Dark and his friends are if about to die said a waterwolf". "Okay Susanoo said Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi".

Back in Yuki City (Dark's house)

"Luna; Thank you for healing us said Fang and Seelkadoom". "You guys are welcome said Luna". "Knock; Sonic and Shadow you guys here said a familiar voice". "Izanagi! Said Shadow and Sonic". "I'm here too Shadow and Sonic said a blue hedgewolf". "Jun! Said Shadow and Sonic". "Shadow and Sonic can we come in said Jun and Izanagi". "Sure you guys can said Sonic and Shadow".

After Izanagi and Jun came into the house.

"Sonic and Shadow; Who are these people said Dark, Luna, Shark, Zero, Fang and Seelkadoom". "These people are Izanagi The Hedgehog and his son Jun The HedgeWolf said Sonic and Shadow". "Who are you guys said Izanagi and Jun". "I'm Dark The SnowWolf said Dark". "I'm Shark The SnowWolf said Shark". "I'm Luna The SnowWolf said Luna". "I'm Fang The SnowWolf said Fang". "I'm Zero The Hedgehog said Zero". "I'm Seelkadoom The Hedgehog said Seelkadoom". "It is nice to meet you guys said Jun and Izanagi". "It is nice to meet you guys as well said Dark, Luna, Shark, Zero, Fang and Seelkadoom". "Izanagi; I talk to you in private said Black Doom". "Sure Black Doom said Izanagi".

In another room in Dark's house.

"Izanagi; I have regained my memories of my past said Black Doom". "Black Doom; how did regaine your memories of your past said Izanagi". "Izanagi; Just woke one morning and I regained my memories of my past said Black Doom". "Black Doom; how did you get your hedgehog form back said Izanagi". "Izanagi; I will tell you how I got my hedgehog form back said Black Doom".

After Black Doom told Izanagi how he got his hedgehog form back.

"Black Doom; Thanks for telling me that said Izanagi". "You're welcome Izanagi said Black Doom". "We tell Shadow and the others at this said Izanagi". "We will tell them later said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Izanagi".

Back at the living room.

"Izanagi and Black Doom; how was you guys conversation? said Light". "It was good light said Izanagi and Black Doom". "Jun; Do you have any kids? said Darkness". "Yes I do darkness said Jun". "Jun; What is the name of your kid said Darkness". "Darkness; The name of my kid is Ichiro The HedgeWolf said Jun". "Jun; What is the name of your wife said Darkness". "Darkness; The name of my wife is Kikyo The Hedgechidra said Jun". "Jun; Where are Ichiro and Kikyo right now said Darkness". Darkness; They in Tokyo said Jun". "Okay Jun said Darkness". "Hey Izanagi are you here said an unknown voice". "Hey Sonic are you here as well said a familiar voice". "Izanagi and Sonic; Can you guys go who is at the front door said Dark". "Sure we can Dark said Izanagi and Sonic".

At the front door

"Hey Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia, Hana, Athrun and Nova; It has been awhile since I last saw you guys said Izanagi". "Us too Izanagi said Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia, Hana, Athrun and Nova". "Hey Infinite and Ikumi; Long time no see said Sonic". "Long time no see as well Sonic said Infinite and Ikumi". "You guys can come inside said Izanagi and Sonic". "Okay Izanagi and Sonic said Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia Hana, Infinite, Ikumi, Athrun and Nova ."

In the living room

"Hey Infinite and Ikumi; Who are these kids with you guys said Sonic". "Sonic; These are our children said Infinite and Ikumi". "Wait two had kids! said Sonic". "Yes we did Sonic said Infinite and Ikumi". " Infinite and Ikumi; What are the names of your kids said Sonic". "Sonic; The names of our kids are Ryuki, Aika and Seiya said Infinite and Ikumi". "It is nice to meet Sonic said Ryuki, Aika and Seiya". "It nice to meet you guys as well said Sonic". "Hey Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia, Hana Ryuki, Aika, Seiya, Infinite, Ikumi, Athrun and Nova; Why are you guys come to Yuki City said Izanagi". "Izanagi; The reason why we came to Yuki City is because all of us want to protect it said Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia, Hana Ryuki, Aika, Seiya, Infinite, Ikumi, Athrun and Nova". "Okay said Izanagi". "You guys! Ice and his allies are on the outskirts of Yuki City! Luna, Shark, Dark, Zero, Black Doom, Sonic, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Izanagi, Night, Fang Jun, Seelkadoom and Frann; You guys are coming with me said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Luna, Shark, Dark, Zero, Black Doom, Sonic, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Izanagi, Night, Fang, Jun, Seelkadoom and Frann". "The rest of you guys stay here protect Yuki City said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Kazuya, Edge, Shigure, Raizo, Arata, Mia, Hana Ryuki, Aika, Seiya, Infinite, Ikumi, Athrun, Nova, Phantom, Happuia, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, E123 Omega, Cream, Tails, Rouge and Ciel". "Let's go Luna, Shark, Dark, Zero, Black Doom, Sonic, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Izanagi, Night, Fang, Jun, Seelkadoom and Frann said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Luna, Shark, Dark, Zero, Black Doom, Sonic, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Izanagi, Night, Fang, Jun, Seelkadoom and Frann".

At the outskirts of Yuki City.

"Hello there; Izanagi, Luna, Shark, Dark, Zero, Black Doom, Sonic, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Izanagi, Night, Fang, Seelkadoom, Frann and Shadow said Ice and Zenrus". "Ice and Zenrus; I will fight you guys said Izanagi". "No won't Izanagi; You will be fighting me said Mephiles". "Mephiles! Said Izanagi". "Izanagi; Let's have fight at the Lunar Colosseum said Mephiles". "Okay Mephiles said Izanagi".

After Mephiles and Izanagi lefted.

"Chaos Control! said Ice". "Dark! Said Luna". "Luna! Said Dark". "Where did you teleport our friends! Said Shark". "Shark; I teleported your friends in different places in Japan said Ice". "Dark; Let's fight Zenrus and Ice said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

With Mephiles and Izanagi

"Mephiles; Let's start our fight said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi said Mephiles".

Mephiles and Izanagi started their fight.

"Fire Wave Attack! Said Izanagi". "Lightning Bolt Slash! Said Mephiles".

"Water Wape Attack! Said Izanagi". "Time Stop! Hahahahaha; Izanagi you will not be moving for awhile. I'm gonna stay here and watch you for awhile said Mephiles".

With Shadow, Black Doom and Shun.

"Long time no see Father said Shun". "Shun! Said Black Doom". "Father; Who is Shun said Shadow". "Shadow; Shun is your older brother said Black Doom". "Father; How old is Shun said Shadow". "Shadow; Shun is 71 years old said Black Doom". "Father; How come I never meant Shun before said Shadow". "Shadow; When you were created Shun was deemed a failure and sent to mobius to die said Black Doom". "Father and Shadow; Let's start our fight said Shun". "Okay Shun said Black Doom and Shadow".

Shadow, Black Doom and Shun fight begins

"Chaos Spear! Said Shadow". "Chaos Magic! Said Black Doom". "Chaos Lance! Said Shun". "Chaos Blast! Said Shadow". "Chaos Rift! Said Black Doom". "Chaos Burst! Said Shun". "Chaos Punishment! Said Shadow and Black Doom". "Ultimate Chaos Spear! Said Shun".

After the fight

"Shun; Why did you join Ice and his allies said Black Doom and Shadow". "Father and Shadow; The reason why I joined Ice and his allies is because Ice promised me that I would get to kill you guys said Shun". "Shadow and Shun; I need to tell you guys something important said Black Doom". "Father; What is this important thing that you need to tell us said Shadow and Shun". "Shadow and Shun; I was actually an hedgehog before I was change into a black arm said Black Doom". "Father; Who turned you into an black arm said Shun and Shadow". "Shun and Shadow; The one turned me into an black arm is Akuma The Demonhog said Black Doom". "Akuma! Said Shadow". "Shadow; How do you know Akuma? Said Black Doom". "Father; I never seen Akuma before. I fought one of this creations said Shadow". "Shadow; What was Akuma's creation said Black Doom". "Father; Akuma's creation was a evil clone of me said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Black Doom".

With Jun and Izayoi

"Mother; why did you join Ice said Jun". "The reason why I joined Ice is because he wanted my help said Izayoi". "Mother; What did Ice want your help with said Jun". "Jun; Ice wanted me to separate Zenrus from his body said Izayoi". "Mother; Let's start our fight said Jun". "Okay Jun said Izayoi".

Izayoi and Jun's fight begins

"Lighting Attack! Said Jun". "Aqua Wave! Said Izayoi". "Lighting Punishment! Said Jun". "Aqua Lighting Attack! Said Izayoi". ""Ultimate Lighting Divine! Said Jun".

After Jun's attack

"Good job; you defeated me said Izayoi". "Mother; I.. said Jun". "Jun; I sorry for joining Ice's side said Izayoi". "It is okay Mother said Jun". "Thank you Jun said Izayoi". "You are welcome mother. (I hope that the others are okay) Said Jun".

With Luna, Fang and Kota.

"Who are you said Luna and Fang". "I'm Kota The Darkhog said Kota". "Kota; Do you want fight us said Luna and Fang". "Yes Luna and Fang said Kota". "Kota; Let's start our fight said Luna and Fang". "Okay Fang and Luna said Kota".

Luna, Fang and Kota fights begins

"Rain Fire Attack! Said Luna". "Wind Wave Attack! Said Fang". "Dark Wave Attack! Said Kota". "Rainbow Wave Attack! Said Luna". "Ice Blast Attack! Said Fang". "Flare Blast Attack! Said Kota". "Rainbow Dark Wave Attack! Said Fang and Luna". "Noooo! Said Kota".

After the fight

"Kota; you lose said Luna and Fang". "Fang and Luna; I'm leaving Ice's side and I'm going to join your guys side said Kota". "Okay Kota said Luna and Fang".

With Frann, Seelkadoom and Iblis

"Who are you said Frann and Seelkadoom". "I'm Iblis The Hedgehog said Iblis". "Iblis; Are you one of the chaos beast's said Seelkadoom". "Yes I'm; Seelkadoom said Iblis". "Iblis; Let's start our fight said Frann and Seelkadoom". "Okay Seelkadoom and Frann said Iblis".

Seelkadoom, Frann and Iblis fight begins

"Light Blast Attack! Said Frann". "Chaos Wind Attack! Said Seelkadoom" "Flare Blast Attack! Said Iblis". "Light Spear! Said Frann". "Chaos Spear! Said Seelkadoom". "Flare Spear! Said Iblis". "Light Wave Attack! Said Frann." "Chaos Blast! Said Seelkadoom". "Supernova! Said Iblis".

After the fight

"It looks that I win this fight. I better go find Mephiles said Iblis".

To be Continued in Dark Adventure OVA 5 A Destoryed World.


End file.
